


Makorin week day one - flowers

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoRin Week, RinKoto Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day one- flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day one - flowers

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**MakoRin week day 1 (Sunday, December 14th) - Flowers**

* * *

 

          Rin had always been obsessed with cherry blossoms. When he was younger, he had said that he wanted to swim in a pool full of them. Makoto had smiled at the time and thought it was endearing. As we grew older, however, his love for the flower became more of a heartwarming innocence, a reminder to Makoto whenever he doubted that no matter how much Rin changed, at his core he would always be the sweet, almost gentle boy that he met in elementary school. 

          Though it was winter and there were no soft blossoms in sight, Rin had confessed to Makoto under the same cherry tree that made its home in their old school. He stuttered as the words tumbled out of his mouth that he loved Makoto, he always had. They were both silent for a few moments, Rin's worry rapidly increasing the longer the moment stretched on, and then Makoto enveloped him in a warm hug. He had gently kissed the other boy's cheek and told him that of course, he loved Rin too.

          They were timid with each other at first. That timidness quickly dissolved into something easy and carefree. They were relaxed when they were together. They were just... happy. They were so happy, and everyone else was happy for them. 

          When Makoto proposed to Rin, it was under a sakura tree in full bloom. The pink petals drifted languidly as the wind blew them in soft little spirals. They landed in the two's hair and on their shoulders and entangled themselves in the moment and in the memory. A color almost the very same of the flowers settled on both Makoto's face and Rin's face. They both kissed softly, warmly and as they did, a pink petal landed right in between them and rested on the touching bridges of their noses. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO TECHNICALLY ITS THE 15TH BC ITS 12:13 AM BUT IM ACTUALLY OK WITH GETTING THIS OUT THERE SEMI-ON TIME


End file.
